happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lammy
Lammy 'es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografia del Personaje Lammy es una oveja purpura con cabello blanco lanudo que viste un sweater blanco de lana. Su archi-enemigo es un pepino con sombrero y bigote frances llamado Sr. Pickels. Lammy parece ser un personaje femenino feliz y alegre con una personalidad muy similar a la de Giggles o Petunia. Disfruta jugando con muñecas y teniendo fiestas de té. Sin embargo, el Sr. Pickels disfruta causando daño y dolor a los personajes que la rodean, incluso matándolos. Lammy intenta detenerlo, solo para ser enmarcada por sus acciones, y cuando trata de explicar que el Sr. Pickels es el causante de las desgracias, el aparece como un pepino normal. Episodios de Lammy Roles Como Protagonista #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Roles Como Secundario #All Work and No Play Roles de Aparición #The Chokes on You #All in Vein #You're Kraken Me Up Ocupaciones o Carreras #Criminal - A Bit of a Pickle Muertes #All in Vein : Aplastada como una lata de soda por Lumpy. #All Work and No Play : Atravesada por barras y fragmentos Numero de Muertes *'Cuddles - 0 *'Giggles' - 1 ("Royal Flush" junto con Mr. Pickles) *'Toothy' - 0 *'Lumpy' - 0 *'Petunia' - 2 ("A Bit of a Pickle"'' junto con Mr. Pickles'', "Royal Flush") *'Handy' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle"'' junto con Mr. Pickles'') *'Nutty' -0 *'Sniffles' - 0 *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 1 ("A Bit of a Pickle" junto con Mr. Pickles) *'The Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 0 *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 0 *'Otros' - 0 Trivia *Lammy tuvo la mayoría de los votos (33,034 mas que Truffles). *Lammy es el cuarto personaje femenino. Los otros son Giggles, Petunia y Flaky. *Es el segundo personaje en usar un moño, junto con Giggles. *Es el segundo personaje femenino en tener una cola, junto con Petunia. *Ella parece tener una forma de orejas unica. *Ella es (posiblemente) el segundo personaje Frances, mirando su apariencia y la de su compañero. El otro es Mouse Ka-Boom. *Lammy puede ser una pequeña referencia de Lamb Chop. *Lammy fue la ganodera de "Vote or Die" (Vota o Muere), la celebración del décimo aniversario. La gente tuvo que votar entre ella y Truffles. *Ella es uno de los personajes mentalmente inestable. Los otros cinco son Flaky, Flippy, Russell, Petunia y Nutty. *Ella es uno de los personajes principales que no mueren en sus episodios debutantes. Los otros son Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (debatible), Splendid, Flaky, Cro-Marmot, The Mole, Flippy, Disco Bear, Mime y Buddhist Monkey. *Ella y Buddhist Monkey son los únicos personajes principales que no aparecieron en la serie de televisión. *Lammy tiene la menor cantidad de muertes. Le siguen Splendid, Cro-Marmot, seguida por Flippy y Pop. *Ella es el único personaje Femenino con más asesinatos que muertes. *Ella es uno de los personajes principales (junto con Russell y Buddhist Monkey) que no es un animal de bosque. Es un animal de granja. *En el episodio A Bit of a Pickle, el moño de Lammy cambia de lugar varias veces, eso se considera un error de animación. Galeria Lammy.jpg en:Lammy Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes con ropa Categoría:Personajes que rara vez mueren Categoría:Personajes Principales